Find Me Again
by iMickay
Summary: OC x Sabo. Might turn M in later Chapters. The remaking of the childhood that Ace, Sabo and Luffy shared, adding a younger girl into the mixture. [Warning: Do not read if you do not like an OC with Sabo]
1. The Begining

The Beginning.

Queen. as a young woman made her own way down the long street with her beanie tied around her face concealing her hair and ears. Her small figured 8 year old body seemed to be shaking as she tumbled and stumbled across, the swelling bruising on her arms and legs causing tears to spring to her eyes. Juva had once again been beaten to a pulp by the other children in her small town, it was not her fault for being the way she was born but all she could think about was how it could only her own fault. The colourful beanie on her head had been laced with fresh rose blood, the names still echoing in her pained ears. Raising her eyes only once and again to check her path she trudged onwards, determined to get away from them, the bullies.

Stopping to regain her breath Juva noticed something rather odd; a crowd of people seemed to be running towards her and at the lead was a small figure but surely greater than her own. Running to get out of the way she could not help but listen to what the angry mob was screaming about. The words "Little Thief" struck her pained ears about the same time it occurred to her that the small person was being chased. Watching helplessly as the group ran past she felt as if time had stopped as the Thief ran past. The first thing she noticed about him was his smile, never in her life had she ever seen one so positive and joyful. The short messy golden locks that bounced underneath a tall black top hat that had a pair of shining blue goggles on top seemed to captivate her but the feature that held her gaze the longest was his build. She had guessed him to be at least 2 years older than her but he was tall and not to mention muscly, her eyes could not be torn from the perfect sight.

Juva swallowed the growing lump in her pounding throat and took a small step forwards only to be shoved back rather harshly as the crowd pasted, her eyes watering slightly but the tears refusing to fall. Clenching her firsts she ran after the group, in a hazed anxious mood. Skidding around a corner she came to a halt as the group began to slowly close in on the boy, cutting him off into a corner. The boy looked everywhere looking as if failure was not registering, it was then that is hit her. This boy would never give up on his goal, to get his loot safely back. Juva pressed her eyes together pressing the past tears from her eyes out with the pressure she burst from the crowd placing herself in between the roaring riot and the Boy, noticing how his face was in utter shock. Feeling rather hurt at first she realised a split second later why, her beanie had fallen off.

Her elf like ears poked our either side of her rosy red face and her Golden curls fell down settling over her shoulder. Not only did this scare the crowd it also seemed to make them angrier, the reason of that; she was taking a stand for the Unknown Boy. Feeling her heart racing faster than ever she opened her eyes looking up as the crowd boiled with pure anger not daring to look behind her, too scared that the crowd would move past her in that instant. The shouts from the crowd made her flinch under the pressure, Juva was used to this type of neglect from School along with family due to her difference but no matter how much abuse she suffered, it always would hurt. It was in a split second that she felt a warm arm wrap around her waist and pull her behind the fast moving body, her screaming not dulling in a hurry. Panicking that one of the raging folk had gotten a hold of her she began to squirm about ignoring the knowledge that there was no way that she could possibly surpass this person's pure strength. Finally feeling the person release their tight hold on her she took a second to take in her surroundings, quiet shocked that she had been dragged into the forest but the second after she took a leap back from the person only to be pulled back by a hand taking her own.

Feeling her legs begin the shake her eyes pop out of their own sockets slightly, she was now in the firm arms of the Thief Boy. Shaking she noticed he has placed a smooth sweet smelling finger against her lips signalling her to be quiet, not knowing what else she could possibly do she obliged. Standing against his chest with his arms wrapped firmly around her small body she listened carefully noting that the raging crowd had passed by then stepping back at last being released. Letting the breath she had been holding out from her burning lungs she looked up into the Boys eyes noticing a stern look resting on his cold face. "Why did you do that?"

He4r mouth dropped as his words came smoothly from his honey sweet lips but the tone coming along harsh, had he no respect for what she had just done for him? Not wanting to seem hurt at all by his comment she puffed out a reasonable amount of air before crossing her pale arms across her flat chest. "Because I did. Problem?"

Noticing his shocked expression by her come back she inwardly high fived herself, feeling proud that she actually made a stand up for herself but slight regret that it was against an angel like the boy before her. Regaining his posture he dropped his head, few golden locks of his hair fallen across his eyes as he mumbled out in a smooth breath. "You do not know me, don't help me"

"H-how could you be so rude to someone who had just saved you from a raging crowd!" Feeling the anger boiling within her she raised her voice slightly. "You could have been turned in to the Noble's"

"Psh, being turned into my own family is not that scary." Taking a moment to register the words that he had said she now was the one to hold the shocked expression but only being replaced with furry by what he had said next. "And if I wanted to be saved by a girl I would have at least wanted her to be pretty." Grinding her teeth by the way he stressed 'girl' she raised her arm and swiftly punched him firmly over the head leaving a bound red bump along with her own pleased smirk.

"Noble or not I will not stand here to be teased. Baka"

"Flat chest"

"No brains"

"Pointy ears"

"Child…"

As the name calling continued Juva had not noticed that not only one but two others had come into the small clearing the two had begun their heated argument. Only realising the two had joined when the smallest one had popped up behind her and screamed "MEEAT!"

Jumping out of her own skin she took a trip over an uprisen root only to fall into the hands of another stranger with Dark Black eyes with freckles lacing below them, a displeased frown planted on his rather serious face. Before being able to react or struggle against the boy he had been shoved rather aggressively by the Blond one who screamed out. "Ace, don't touch her!"

"She fell on me Sabo you Baka!" The one who Juva guessed to be Ace spat back whilst dusting himself of as the now only Unknown boy rushed to his side and helped him up. Juva instant noticed the similarities between the two and guessed them to be brothers, Ace obviously being the eldest.

Sabo seemed to be sulking beside her with his arms crossed and his eyes throwing poisoned daggers towards Ace and the boy as if they had stolen his new gained treasure. Not knowing why he had gained a sudden change of heart around her she was about to ask before the smallest boy popped up in front of her and asked bluntly. "Sabo, why did you steal such a pretty lady?"

Not only did her face glow as bright as the nose of Rudolph but so did Sabo's, his flushed face screwed up and his mouth opening and closing with a mixture of anger and… embarrassment. "L-Luffy, this flat chest rat is not pretty nor did I st-teal her."

Twitching at his name call her fist met with his head once again with a much more angered force than before with her body shaking. "No brains, stop calling me Flat"

"Flat, stop calling me No brains." He shot his comment back as smooth as sliding along an oiled floor. Before either could start an all-out war ace had sprung between the two with his hands on either child's head holding them a safe distance from the other before facing Juva's way and leaning forwards murmuring.

"And your name is?"

Snorting at the fact she was still angered at the Brainless one she looked towards Ace taking in a deep breath and plastering on her fastest yet sweetest smile ever. "Queen. "


	2. Bonding

Bonding

The three boys had quickly taking the strange looking girl under their own wings, much to Sabo's disapproval. Over the day the boys had taken her back to their very own base but with a blind fold to blind her path. Sitting awkwardly on the floor Juva glanced from Ace to Luffy then nervously across to Sabo, quickly darting her eyes back down to the floor. After a few more awkward moments of sitting alone in the corner she heard the most unpleasant tummy rumble erupt from Luffy's stomach. Looking up at the boy she shifted her head across the side and watched as he flailed about for a while complaining about how he was dying from starvation. Remember her packed untouched lunch in her back pack she reached across and pulled out a small package before raising it to her face and taking in the smell of sweet smelling rice cakes before coughing rather loud catching all attention of the three.

"Y-you may eat my lunch if you wish…" And with that the package was snatched from her hands by Luffy who was now screaming with joy and bouncing up and down stuffing one of the cakes into his mouth.

"Oi Luffy, Oi. Pass me one won't ya" Screamed Ace as he jumped on the boy wanting a bit of food also.

Sabo not one to be on side while food was being handed out for free jumped in the mixture of Brothers and squirmed about "I want Flat chest's food too Luffy!"

Giving off a pleasured smile she watched the boys as they stuffed their own faces with the food she had just cooked up this morning before turning red once Luffy slung his arms around her screaming "Juva-CHAAAAAAAN is our new head Chef."

As all the other boys nodded showing their own approval she smiled feeling for the first time in her life accepted by others. Looking out at the night sky her chest rose and dropped as a smooth pace until Luffy crept up beside her and tugged at her hand leading her outside with Sabo's dagger eyes following the pair.

Settling down by the side of a small river Luffy smiled and threw himself back against the grass looking like he could not possibly be happier in his whole life. "So Juva-Chan, you are our Nakama now right? W-well I was going to ask…"

Looking at Luffy with slight confusion on her face smiled and clueless nodded toward him with a short giggled following. "Yes Luffy-san?"

"Ace has a best friend, Sabo so from this day forth… YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND JUVA!" Shock struck her leaving her motionless but at the same time boiling, with joy. He wanted to be her, her Best friend. Not Sabo nor Ace but hers.

"And you are mine Luffy." Grinning she raised her hand and slapped her cold fleshed hand against Luffy's, a promise high five. "Till the end, Promise?"

"Hella yeah! Now you gotta spar against me Juva." Slightly taken back she tilted her head and stood up nodding to show she had accepted his challenge. The boys must have always sparred seeing as Luffy seemed to have a little clue about what he was doing but it was clear that Juva had the upper hand.

Her position was straight and powerful show by how easily she had blocked the rushed attacks thrown at her by Luffy in his opening throws. Her long legs and slim arms being raw still from bruising ached but determined to show Luffy a good show she stood forwards throwing a powerful punch throwing Luffy back before jumping back into the Shadows. Luffy getting up screamed out unsure about where she had disappeared to, not noticing her spring out from behind and sweep him from his feet yet also losing her own footing and landing on top of the laughing boy.

Luffy flipped her over so he was now sitting on top of her with his nose just inches away from her lips and whispered "Does this mean I won Juva-Chan"

Before she had the chance to react she heard Ace screaming out to Luffy and running at full speed to them "Luffy look out for Sabo!"

And once again before he could react Sabo had upper cut Luffy right off her then effortlessly kicked him down into the ground causing a great impact creator. Springing to her knees you crawl to Luffy, desperate to see if he had been badly hurt by Sabo's sudden rage attack. Just as she had gotten close to Luffy Ace pounced on her pinning her down only letting her listen to Sabo's screaming at Luffy. "Leave her the Fuck alone you Shit Head. Touch her one more time and you are dead."

Sabo stormed towards her and Ace, grabbing Ace by the arm before dragging him along to have an important talk. Juva could barely move from the shock that Sabo had done such a thing but even more shocked when Luffy jumped up seeming as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Juva-Chan. Let's get some MEAT!"

Sighing she smiles and walks alongside Luffy as they made their own way back to the hide out, Juva looking around trying to see if she could fine Sabo, not knowing that that would be the last time she could see him for a very long time.

In the morning the duo found the note that had been left behind from Ace and Sabo claiming they had already set out to gather more loot seeing as Luffy and Juva where only holding them back. The Best Friends Luffy and Juva sat beside each other in shock but decided it would be best to set out back to Luffy's home town.

3 Years Later

"Sorry Luffy, I cannot take you with me, Makino would kill me alive if I did. This is something I gotta do on my own. But I promise we will meet up again, let's say we meet back here in


	3. Home

I'm coming home.

Luffy Ten Years Later

Luffy sat on the front of the Thousand Sunny looking up at the blue sky ahead with his eyes lazing shut quietly. How long had it been since he had eaten meat. His treasured straw hat lay on his chest rising up and down on time with Luffy's breathing pace, only to be disturbed by the sudden grumbling of his unattended stomach. Jumping to his feet Luffy launched himself across the desk screaming "I NEED MEAT"

Once he had skid to a sudden stop he gazed up to rest his eyes upon Nami, the third member of his crew but surely the most beautiful. Luffy would never admit he had even thought that to a single soul, well maybe one. Nami lead Luffy into the Kitchen where the whole crew had been waiting for him, Brook hopelessly trying to make 'Skull Jokes'. Sitting down in his spot at the head of the table he smiled and just about jumped out of his skin as Sanji swung around the corner with the food.

After a lot of snatching and stuffing his face Luffy sat back half full, mumbling about rice cakes. Sanji was just about the pound him over the head but Luffy had triggered a memory he had long forgotten, Queen. . His childhood best friend. Raising to his feet he quickly ran to Nami leaving Sanji to pound only the he had been seating in a few seconds before hand. "Nami Nami Nami What is the daaaate?"

Upon hearing this 'horrid' day he screamed and jumped about the room screaming orders to his crew. Zoro, very much so pissed off how he had just gotten bossy for no reason sat back and watched the hell break loose only speaking when Luffy was about to throw Sanji off the ship "Where are we going Luffy?"

Nami catching on about how Luffy had started screaming orders with no reason chimed in also. "Yeah Luffy, I need a name to direct."

"Foosha Village." He mumbled out rather annoyed about how his own crew had not even listened to what he had to say.

"Wanting to go home already Captain-san?" Robin always knew her time to join a conversation and this was it.

Luffy going red with frustration threw his arm in the air and called out "LEEETS GO!"

Arriving At Foosha Docks

Luffy plopped down off the ship landing on the creaking wooden docks signalling for his crew to follow. He felt like he was late but he was guessing he was on time. Deep in thought he made his way past the murmuring crowds towards the place that he called home 'Party's Bar'.

Pushing the doors wide open Luffy made his way across the room and slouched down on his old Bar stool, smiling at the small carvings down below he had made when Makino was busy. His crew sat down around the room, Sanji, Robin, Nami at the bar table then Franky, Chopper, Ussop and Zoro at a table behind them. Still in deep thought Luffy got dragged out by Sanji who had interrupted. "What are we doing here Luffy?"

Luffy curled his lips up into a pleasured smile and turned to face Sanji. "Ten years ago my Best friend and I split ways right here at this very bar. We made a promise to meet back here but I guess she forgot…"

"Now now Luffy stop jumping ahead of yourself." All the Straw Hats jumped in union and spun around to see a Woman holding a plate and glasses in her hands. "You really should just slow down and get eased back to being home." Smiling the woman quickly placed the cutlery down and slung her arms around Luffy who seemed shocked but returned the embrace shortly after.

"Makino, has Juva been here?" Luffy leaned forwards in his seat staring at what he thought of as his Mother. The woman Makino chuckled and slid back behind the bar pouring Luffy a drink of water then sliding it forwards.

"She came in yesterday going on about how you where late." She laughed a bit more at Luffy's distress and decided to fill him in. "You are a day late Luffy but Juva-chan is still in town, she knew you would be late as always. But my my will you be able recognise her. She has grown into a fine young woman."

Luffy groan and slumped forwards onto the bench for an hour or so before hearing a call from across the bar "Makino, Pirates have docked"

Makino giggled for a bit and pointed to Luffy and his crew "They are here already"

"No no no, more. This crew looks dangerous and are heading this way."

Makino in shock took a step back as Luffy raised his head with a slight twinkle in his eyes, running for the door only to be held back by Zoro. "They are coming here Luffy, just wait"

Groaning her swung back to his bar stool and waited rather impatiently before a pair of well-built men walking in both wearing long black coats, the only difference being the hats they were wearing. One hat a hat with two patches on it with the brim covering his eyes but his smirk still showing where as the second wore a top hat with a blue pair of goggles attached. "Luffy, we heard you were heading back this way."

Looking rather annoyed Luffy puffed out his oxygen and sat cross legged on the bar stool leering at the two men in front of him showing no fear what so ever. "Ace, Sabo."

The two smiled and walked towards Luffy each placing one hand on his shoulder before pulling him off his seat and dragging him behind flailing. Both Ace and Sabo removed their cloaks to reveal themselves. Ace just wore a simple pair of boots and knee length pants whereas Sabo wore a noble's jacket with no shirt and knee length pants. "How about a spar little brother?"

What happened next was nowhere near what anyone expected to happen. Both Ace and Sabo's shadows rose up from the place on the floor before throwing a clean punch into their guts then kicking them back away from Luffy, quickly returning to their rightful place.

"You two have always been such Baka's" Called out from the bushes before a young lady popped out, her blonde hair falling around her slim face and her ears appearing rather pointed and long. Luffy sprung up and ran over to the woman barrel tackling her over before leaning over her and screaming "Juuuuuuuuva-chaan!"

Sabo looked up rather dizzy and looked over towards the two, his eye mainly glued on Juva's no longer flat chest, he needed a new nickname.


	4. New and Improved

New and Improved - Queen.

The straw hat's crew seemed to be in utter shock as they watched their captain sling his arms around an extremely attractive woman and scream out words that could not possibly be understandable. A certain orange hair woman seemed to be fuming away in the background as the pair reunited whilst a small reindeer did his best to calm her down. The woman simply smiled and brushed her blonde hair from her face before smiling back to the young man before her. "Ah Luffy, you've grown so much!"

Chuckling at her own amusement she ignored to two limp bodies behind the two, her mind far off them but rather on her best friends crew. Smiling she pushed Luffy back from her and looked over towards his crew taking them all in with a raised eyebrow. _What an amazing bunch, eh?_ Nudging Luffy in the ribs she motioned towards his crew with the words that normally came from one's mouth simply written upon her facial expression. Luffy, knowing exactly what she meant tugged her over and began introducing them one by one. "That is Zoro, he is a swordsman! O-oh and Broooooook, he is the crews musician... this is Robin, she is really smart! Chopper is our doctor and that is San-"

Before Luffy could finish his sentence he love struck chef ad already pulled one of his roses from god knows where and was before the flustered woman in an instant trying to grab her fancy. "I'm sorry I just barged in Miss but, I'm a sucker for sweet angels." Juva's facial expression was seemingly blank for a few minutes before an amused smile appeared on her face and she laughed lightly. Sanji, assuming he had worked his 'magic' took a step closer and wispered in her ear. "Dinner, you, me?"

"Hell No!"

And with that Sanji was sent flying across to road with a rather painful looking fist mark on the side of his broken face. The poor blonde crept up behind the group and seemed to be sulking for the rest of the meeting, Luffy however sprang back into his introductions "This is Franky, he can fix anything... and Usopp! He can turn and lie into a truth and finally Nami! She is our navigator and -" Raising and eyebrow to the sudden stop that no one else picked up on she shifted her eyes to the navigator and smiled. Her best friend senses picking up on what had once been bothering her.

Shifting her weight from one hip to the other Juva smiled and crossed her arms giving the group a approving nod and tossing back her head in relief. "Well at least now I know Luffy is in the best of care..." Shaking her head she turned her attention back to the Straw Hat Crew and gave them all dazzling smiles before turning the the now recovered bodies of Sabo and Ace. "And you two, don't you know how unfair it is to fight One on Two? No-brains, that was expected but Ace! I thought you where the smart one."

Ace acting as if taken back raised his hands with an obviously fake shocked expression on his face where as Sabo seemed to be changing colors from skin color to a cherry red, hiding his face with the brim of his top hat. "Shut up flat chest"

"I'm not Flat chest, no brains!"

"Well I'm not no brains, blonde!"

"Jerk!"

"Bitc-"

The raging blondes had been caught short by a clip over the head from the one and only Makino who seemed to be troubled by the two constantly down each others throats in battle. "Now now you two, settle down!" Everyone else seemed to be amused by the two fighting and Makino struggling between them trying to get them to stop. Juva finally pulled back from the two and adjusted her blouse, her facial expression now blank as she turned and made her way back towards the bar. Unsure of how to react Sabo just stood his ground with a frown planted upon his face.

Noticing the odd tension between the two Nami took her leave as the brothers began their little first brawl and the rest of the crew simply stood aside and watched. Stepping into the Party Bar Nami made her way over to the other female and took a seat beside her on one of the wooden bar stools resting her head in one of her palms with a mischievous grin on her face but before she was able to speak Juva spoke out. "So Luffy hu? What is it that makes you so attracted to him?"

The orange haired navigator sat with her jaw slapping the floor with her eyes wide, how Juva knew was beyond her. No one in the crew ad been able to pick up on her little crush, not even Robin but with this girl she had picked it up right off the dot. Sighing she looked from the bar table then to the woman beside her. "A very long time..."

Nodding with approval Juva smiled at sat back on the stool with a cup of sake in her slender hand and seemed to be more relaxed that before after the girls little confession. "It's nice to know he is in good hands..."

Nami, not wanting to be the only one who had their little crush pulled out of hiding leaned forwards and smiled, wanting to get a little more information before her statement. "Don't get along with Sabo, hu?"

Th Blonde girl seemed to smile an clench her fist, her eyes twinkling with distaste for the male. "Never have and never will."

The orange haired girl simply placed her feet back on the floor and made her way outside before calling out over her shoulder "So how long have you loved him?"


	5. You Found Me

Juva sat in shock watch the orange haired girl walk out of the bar with an amused expression upon her face, Luffy was in the best of hands after all. Clicking her tongue Queen. rolled off her stool and picked up a drink making her way back out with the others smiling as if she was not having an inner heart attack. Luffy's crew seemed to be smart, smart enough to keep him alive at least. Shaking her tangled blonde locks over her shoulders she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a plain black beanie placing it onto her head. Gripping onto the sides of her over-sized white blouse with her free hand she made her way over t the crowd laughing at the image before her.

Makino stood in front of the three brothers shaking her fists going on about the mannerism of the triplets and how they had forgotten everything she had tried to teach them when they were young. Walking up to the pale and breathless woman she placed her free hand upon her shoulder whilst holding out her drink with a smile. Makino smiled and took the drink, taking a swig before walking back to the bar mumbling about how all her children where home.

Juva looked at the woman, watching her leave standing tall and mature with her hands behind her back all until she as inside the bar, that was when she turned and bear tackled the three boys pulling them tight into her sisterly love hug. Luffy hugged her back in an instant overwhelmed with the reunion. Ace kept his arms to his sides with an annoyed expression that read to the girl; I will let you hug me but it does not mean I am okay with it and finally Sabo, the blonde seemed to be bickering among himself on how to react but finally coming to he stuck out his tongue and... licked her?

Screaming with horror Juva sprung away from the laughing males and ran, finding it easy even in her heels and whipped off the saliva the rested upon her cherry red cheek. "Don't lick me asshole!"

Sabo obviously amused with her response took a large stride forwards, towering over the now seemingly small female and leaned in with a smirk "Oh why not? You taste yummy."

Juva was red now, redder than before. She must have been glowing. Turning to face the amused Sabo she tried to clam down and think of a good response yet all that came to mind was; "I do not!"

The blonde haired male smiled down towards the girl much wider than before and moved in, running his tongue along her red cheek once more taking a liking to her taste before responding in his deepest huskiest voice, "Do so."

The blonde female huffed and held her arms across her o longer flat chest trying to ignore the pounding of her heart, she had not seen the love of her life in years and already he was getting on her bad side, oh what nerves he had! "Stop it!"

The Straw Hat crew and Ace just stared at the bickering two, finding the argument pointless however Ace smiled at the deeper meaning mumbling under his breath. "Sabo you sly bastard..."

Sabo just wrapped his arms around the girls thin waist and continued to lick her cheeks laughing as she squirmed and squealed beneath his grip. "I think you like it!"

It was then that the firm fists of Makino returned, pounding the two blondes over the head causing them to fall limp onto the floor with two large pounding bumps upon their heads. The small bartender huffed out in frustration and grabbed both of their legs tugging them along behind her with the help of Ace, making sure Sabo's limp body went over as many rocks and sticks as possible. The two pulled the limp bodies into the bar resting them in a stool before Makino shoved ice upon the large red pounding lumps that formed on their heads. Looking over to the crew that had casually made its way inside she smiled and began doing what she did best, serving out the drinks.

It was near sun set when the two blondes finally came to, surprised upon waking up in the arms of the other. Brushing it off quickly Juva rose from her poition in the booth and made her way to the door only to have a firm hand pull her back to face a warm chest and an intoxicating smell that was like heaven itself. "Where are you going flat chest?"

Turning to face the man behind her Juva's eyebrows furrowed together, he was much to close for her liking. "I was hoping to get away from you, I have seen Luffy and I know he is well. It is my time to leave."

Sabo looked as if he was having a debate with himself but before long he tightened his grip that was now settled upon the young girls lap as he lent forwards and pushed his lips against her own, messaging them softly with his own. Juva was in shock just as to how affectionate the man could be, his lips where plump and warm, just like she had dreamed along with a extravagant flavor. Lifting her own arms she wrapped one around his neck with the other in his hair, seemingly deepening the kiss. Soon his lips parted, his warm tongue pressing against her firm lips begging for entrance that was soon granted, a fight of dominance was now on hand. Soon Sabo had won, pulling Juva closer and parting their lips leaning down onto her shoulder and mumbling. "Not now I have found you again."


End file.
